kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 8 (Kirby's Block Ball)
|theme=Forest |boss=Whispy Woods |common enemies=Bomber, Flamer, Gordo, Twister}} '''Stage 8' is the eighth floating island of Blockworld and serves as the eighth level in Kirby's Block Ball. It is a vast tree. It is preceded by Stage 7 and succeeded by Stage 9. The stage opens with the following animation: The ball hits a Flamer, granting Kirby the Burning ability. The ball moves to an area with a Waddle Dee walking back and forth. It misses the enemy several times, but when the ball gets underneath, a message appears prompting the player to press the B Button. Kirby blazes upwards, scorching the Waddle Dee. Kirby watches him fly off, then spins and hops around happily. As this intro implies, the Burning ability is introduced here. Stage 8 has a border line of 138,000. Areas Block Area 1 The area has a spiky floor, ceiling, and walls. The player can control four paddles, at the top, bottom, and sides of the screen. The area is filled with 15 square white blocks; two big, square white blocks; 17 square gray blocks; and 12 rectangular gray blocks. These are arranged to look like a giant tree. A Switch Block is located inside the tree; it converts the blocks into Through Blocks, which grant Kirby a bonus if he clears them all under the time limit. He can use the Replica item next to the Switch Block to split into two balls, allowing him to clear more blocks in less time. A Flamer moves up and down at the right of the tree's trunk. Block Area 2 The area has a spiky floor and ceiling but smooth walls. The player can control two paddles, at the top and bottom of the screen. The area is filled with 22 rectangular white blocks, 17 Ability Blocks, and 18 Metal Blocks. They are arranged to act as a chamber with a winding passage filled with the white blocks and a Switch Block. If the player wants to make the area more challenging, he/she can defeat a Flamer to uncover a passage on the left side, guide the ball through it and across the spiky ceiling, then defeat a Bomber on the right side, which drops a Crash item. When picked up, this melts the Metal Blocks, which makes hitting all Through Blocks more difficult. Block Area 3 The area has a spiky floor, ceiling, and walls. The player can control four paddles, at the top, bottom, and sides of the screen. The area is filled with ten rectangular gray blocks; 14 square gray blocks; seven big, square gray blocks; and a Score Block. Two Switch Blocks appear above most of the big, square blocks. A Twister is positioned above the left Switch Block. It drops a Flip item when hit. Hidden objects: A Warp Star is hidden above the right Switch Block. Target Shooting Area The area has a spiky floor and walls but a smooth ceiling. The player can control paddles at the bottom and sides of the screen. The area is filled with 20 Star Blocks, two Power Blocks, and two Score Blocks. Whispy Woods sits in the upper-middle portion of the area; hitting him four times causes him to flee and a Warp Star to descend from the ceiling. Touching it takes Kirby to the boss. Boss Area Whispy Woods serves as the boss of the stage. He is stationed in the upper-center of the area. He spits air puffs and drops Gordos that shrink the bottom paddle if they make contact. The spikes on the walls and floor are covered by whatever Star Blocks the player collected in the Target Shooting Area. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Forest